Blutspuren
by Marry-san
Summary: Viel Spaß .


Blutspuren

Das einst so frohe Lächeln war verblasst.

Ist einer traurigen Miene gewichen.

Die Welt schien für ihn düster, leer und grausam.

Sein Leben lag in Scherben. In tausend Splittern lag es vor ihm.

Überall Blut….

Splitter lagen im Raum…

Seine Augen strahlten keine Wärme mehr aus, versprühten nicht mehr das gewohnte Feuer, waren Emotionslos.

Alles verwüstet…

Er spürte keine Freude mehr.

In seinem Herzen machte sich eine grausame Kälte breit, verdunkelte es.

Er stand da… regungslos…

Die Hasserfüllten Blicke seiner ehemaligen Freunde verletzten ihn.

Treiben ihn weiter in die grausame Dunkelheit.

Das Angstverzerrte Gesicht brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis.

Kurz darauf folgte ein Schuss….

Er konnte nicht schreiben, sich nicht bewegen, als der Körper leblos zu Boden fiel.

Die Pausenglocke riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, verdrängte aber nicht die schmerzhafte Erinnerung.

Seine Klassenkameraden verließen den Raum, manche sahen ihn verachtend an.

Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, doch je mehr es versuchte, desto mehr trieb es ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Er blieb lieber sitzen.

Allein, allein in einem Raum…

Die Sonne schien auf seinen Platz. Früher hätte er sich darüber gefreut, doch heute…

Sie erinnerte ihn an die Vergangene Zeit…

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, die blonden Haare fielen wüst in sein Gesicht.

Eine einsame Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange hinab zu seinem Kinn um von dort mit einem leisen

Laut auf dem Tisch zu landen.

Kalte violette Augen musterten die Person vor ihnen. Früher hätten sie noch vor Freude

Gestrahlt, wenn sie ihn gesehen hätten, doch heute zeigten sie nur noch Verachtung. Doch war der Blick nicht

für den Jungen vor ihnen bestimmt.

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand durch das Haar des Blondschopfes.

„Mein kleiner Engel…Joey…" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Joey schreckte auf. Diese Stimme.

Diese so vertraute Stimme.

Diese Stimme, die der Person gehörte, mit der er früher immer so viel gelacht hat.

Weitere Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Das Bild seines besten Freundes zeichnete sich vor seinem

innerem Auge ab. Doch kein Lächeln war auf den Gesichtszügen zu erkennen, nur ein kaltblütiges Lächeln.

„Heute so schreckhaft?" ein diabolisches Grinsen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Was willst du?" Joey wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg.

„Vieles… aber zurzeit interessierst nur DU mich!"

„Warum? Warum Yugi?"

Yugi sah ihn düster an.

„Warum?! Er hat sich an dich rangemacht. Dich befummelt und sonst was! Er hat es verdient…

Er war dir zu Nahe gekommen Joey, deswegen musste er sterben! Yugi lachte laut. Sein Lachen war kalt.

„Und das werde ich mit jedem machen, Joey. Jeder der dir zu Nahe kommt wird sterben! "

Der kleine Junge verließ den Klassenraum.

Hinterließ einen völlig geknickten Joey. Als es zur Stunde klingelte, merkte er nicht, wie kalte blaue Saphire

ihn musterten.

Wie immer verließ er als letzter das Schulgelände. Vor ein paar Tagen hätten seine Freunde ihn noch vor dem

Tor erwartet und dann wären sie zusammen Eis essen gegangen.

Doch heute stand dort niemand. Niemand der auf ihn wartete.

Er fühlte eine unglaubliche Leere in seinem Inneren, fühlte sich einsam, vergessen und unnütz.

Wieder bildeten sich Tränen. Sehr oft hat er in den vergangen Nächten geweint, konnte nicht schlafen.

Er hatte niemanden der ihm zuhörte oder ihn tröstete. Selbst seine kleine Schwester Serenety hat sich von ihm

abgewandt.

Die Erkenntnis, die ewige Einsamkeit erleiden zu müssen, bohrte sich wie ein Pfeil in sein Herz.

Tief in Gedanken lief er zum Pier… er wollte und konnte nicht Heim. Ere setzte sich auf den nackten kalten

Stein am Steg, beobachtete die Möwen und die Wolken, während der Wind sanft mit seinen Haaren spielte.

Schon früher war er immer hier her gekommen, wenn er Probleme hatte.

Er genoss die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne, bevor diese hinter dem Horizont verschwand.

Seufzend beobachtete er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser.

‚Erbärmlich… Wo bist du? Warum bist du nicht hier?! Tröstest mich! ... Dabei hatte ich dir doch versprochen

nicht mehr zu weinen!' Verstohlen wischte er die letzten Tränenspuren weg.

Neben ihm blitzte eine kleine Scherbe, schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen.

‚Ich werde nie wieder weinen!'

Entschlossen griff er nach dem kleinen Stück Glas, legte es an seine Schlagader. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, als das

Blut an seinem Arm hinunterlief, auf dem Boden eine rote Pfütze bildete.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem letzten Gedanken an ihn, seinen Geliebten, ließ er sich in das

kalte Meerwasser gleiten. Er hoffte, dass die Wellen ihm sein Angst, Trauer und seinen Schmerz mit sich nehmen.

Ihn innerlich leerten, von allen Gefühlen.

Prolog Ende


End file.
